


Staring Contest

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Short, unrelated Cablepool fics inspired by songs (these are NOT songfics) [4]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, I have no idea, Inspired by the song "Staring Contest" by Mates of State, M/M, Nate and Wade have a staring contest, that turns out to not actually be so innocent, weirdness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate keeps staring at him. Wade, of course, thinks it's a contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I was trying to de-stress from finals, and… 
> 
> It's just a random AU that takes place during the Cable & Deadpool series while Wade's hanging out on Providence that was inspired by the song "Staring Contest" by Mates of State.

* * *

Nate kept staring at him. 

Wade could practically feel the man's intense gaze on the side of his face as he sat in an office chair, spinning it slightly back and forth as he methodically and carefully cleaned his katanas. He tried to ignore the staring, mostly, but he couldn't help glancing over at Nate every now and then, frowning. Wasn't Nate supposed to be doing all that paperwork on the desk in front of him or something? Those documents that were oh-so-important for running Providence? 

Although, now that he thought about it, Nate had been tending to stare at him a lot lately. Wade was an expert in playing oblivious to all different kinds of looks—well, the bad kind, anyway—but this was different than that, and it was getting to be impossible to ignore. 

Wade ran through possible reasons for why Nate would be staring at him like that. 

Maybe he was trying to subtly tell Wade that he was being bothersome and should leave? 

But, no—Nate knew that he was no good at subtle. If Nate was bothered by him he would have just said so. 

Wade glanced at Nate again, tilting his head to the side. Nate stared back at him calmly, never looking away, never blinking. 

_Oh._

“Are you staring at me cuz we're having a contest?” Wade asked. 

Nate's eyes widened minutely, almost like he was surprised to hear Wade talk—which, _psshhh,_ should not ever be a surprise—before the corner of his lips twitched almost as minutely. 

“Yes,” he said slowly. “We're having a contest.” 

“Well, you could've fucking told me!” Wade huffed, sheathing the katana and setting the cleaning supplies aside, pushing at the floor with his feet so his chair rolled over to Nate's desk. He put his elbows on the table and leaning forward. For a moment, he thought that maybe Nate wasn't breathing. But he finally saw Nate's chest move, so apparently he was breathing, actually. 

“You have to blink though, first,” Wade said. “Because you've been staring without blinking for a while, and if this is a contest, it has to be a fair one.” 

Nate's lips twitched again. “Okay,” he said, blinking. 

“It's _on,”_ Wade grinned, staring the other man in the eyes. 

Except that he couldn't actually stare at both eyes at once, because he could only focus on one spot. Wait, so which eye did he stare at?! 

He stared at Nate's right eye—the blue one—for several moments. It was a pretty blue—a calm but intense blue—like the ocean on a not-stormy day. 

Then he switched his focus to Nate's left eye, which was blank and white. Wade wondered why it flashed when it did, because it didn't glow all the time, only sometimes, and Wade had yet to figure out its pattern. 

But staring at the blank eye was kind of weird, because he couldn't actually tell if Nate was staring back at him, so he stared at the blue eye again. 

Except that then he was very, _very_ aware that Nate was in fact staring at him. And that he was staring back at him with same focus and intensity he put into absolutely _everything,_ and it made Wade's nerves itch, because it was like Nate wasn't staring at him, or through him, but trying to stare _into_ him. 

So Wade switched his gaze back to the blank eye, wondering how it could see anything when it didn't seem to have a pupil or iris or anything, and he was pretty sure both of those things were important for sight. 

“Your gaze keeps shifting,” Nate observed. 

“I don't know which eye to stare at!” Wade said, putting all his exasperation into his voice, switching his gaze between the eyes several more times. 

“You could try staring at me between my eyes,” Nate suggested with an odd amount of good humor. “That might be easier.” 

So Wade stared at Nate right between the eyes, at the bridge of his nose. Which _was_ easier, actually, even though he felt like Nate was still staring at his eyes, but whatever. 

Wade stared harder at the bridge of Nate's nose. Maybe if he stared hard enough he could stare a hole through Nate's head. 

“You know you're never going to win this, right?” Wade said. “My healing factor will keep my eyes from drying out.” 

“Hm,” Nate said, oh-so-responsively. 

“You're a sucker for battles that can't be won, huh?” Wade said, snorting slightly. But his gaze remained steady. He was going to fucking _win_ this game. 

“Something like that,” Nate murmured.

Maybe, if Wade had been staring at Nate's eyes instead of the point between them, he would have noticed when Nate's gaze shifted from his eyes down to his lips. 

But he wasn't, so he didn't, and he was caught completely by surprise when Nate suddenly lunged forward, a hand on the back of Wade's head as he pressed their lips together, his eyes closing. 

Wade's eyes widened, because— _holy hell, was Nate kissing him?!_

Nate pulled away, opening his eyes again, watching Wade's face almost… worriedly. 

Which was probably Wade's cue to say something. 

Wade licked his lips, watching Nate's intense gaze that suddenly held so much more meaning. 

“...You blinked,” Wade said, and Nate blinked again, then laughed, leaning back in his chair again. 

In one smooth movement, Wade had vaulted over the table and was straddling Nate's lap, kissing him. And he even closed his eyes, this time, too. 

Nate made a surprised but pleased noise, arms wrapping around Wade's waist and pulling him closer. When Nate's tongue ran over his lips, questioning and pleading, Wade's own lips parted to grant access, and holy shit was Nate a fucking _fantastic_ kisser. 

When they finally pulled away, panting, lips red and swollen, Wade laughed and shoved Nate lightly in the side of the head. “If you were staring at me cuz you wanted to kiss me, you could've just said!” 

“I wasn't...” Nate started, pursing his lips. “I mean, I did want to kiss you, but that wasn't why I was staring at you.” He met Wade's gaze again, his heart seeming to stop for a moment at those cassiterite eyes. “I was staring at you because you're beautiful.” 

Wade reeled back, a terrible look of disbelief on his face, expression quickly closing. “You _are_ blind in your left eye!” he exclaimed, opening his mouth to continue covering up his own hurt and hatred of his appearance with more words—the same way he covered up everything—but Nathan pulled him back down into a kiss, trying to impart with his actions what Wade would never believe in his words. 

Wade would never let Nate tell him just how beautiful he thought he was, but he could _show_ him. 

When he pulled away again, Wade was blinking dazedly, breathing hard. “Oh,” the merc said weakly. 

_“I want you,”_ Nathan said, tightening his grip around Wade's waist, meeting his gaze earnestly. 

Wade chuckled breathlessly, and light in his eyes made Nathan's breath catch. “And you thought to communicate these feelings by staring at me, huh?” Wade asked, raising his brows. “I'm not a mindreader like you, y'know.” 

“It might have been a lapse in communication on my part,” Nathan admitted.

Wade ran a hand down Nathan's chest, grinning.“I will eventually become fluent in the native language of the Nate Askani'son Spring Day Summers,” he promised, hand drifting lower till he found Nate's arousal, palming Nate through his khakis and making him moan. “But I bet I can guess what _that_ means.”

* * *

_**~A week later~** _

* * *

Wade, in his Deadpool costume and decked from head to toe in weaponry (most of it somehow miraculously concealed), was sitting on a blood-splattered chain link fence, lithe as a cat, one leg pulled up next to him, the other dangling, the heel of his boot between the chain links as he surveyed the carnage below him. 

Nathan watched him, marveling at the latent lethality in that graceful figure. 

Wade turned his head to look at him, a grin stretching he red, mouthless mask, the large, emotionless black eyes laughing. “Are you staring at me cuz we're having a contest, or cuz you want to kiss me?” 

Nathan walked over, actually having to look up at the mercenary. “Definitely the first one. But I believe you've won the height contest this time.” 

Snickering, Wade put a hand under Nate's chin and tilted his head up to give him a masked kiss. “And you kinda like it, don't you?” 

Nathan reached up and rolled Wade's mask over his nose, kissing him again, lips lingering. “Yes, actually.” 

“You might not be able to tell through the mask,” Wade said as he pulled back, grinning. “But I'm staring at you. Eye to eye, it's a game it's a contest!” 

Nathan raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” 

“Race you!” Wade cried, pulling up his other foot onto the metal bar, standing and starting to run along the top of the chain link fence, and even as Nathan wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into, the mercenary called over his shoulder, “You fucking started it, y'know!” 

Nathan really had no choice but to run after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me, because I have no fucking clue.


End file.
